1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a head chip usable with an inkjet image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a head chip usable with a thermal-driving type inkjet image forming apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet image forming apparatus forms an image by spraying ink onto a printing medium such as a sheet. A head chip for a conventional inkjet image forming apparatus comprises a head chip for a thermal-driving type inkjet image forming apparatus disclosed in a Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-133127, which comprises a substrate, a heater that generates heat, a chamber layer provided with an ink chamber that receives inks, and a nozzle layer provided with a nozzle for spraying the inks so as to generate bubbles in the ink of the ink chamber by the heat generated from the heater, thereby ejecting the ink from the nozzle by expansion force of the bubbles.
Since the inks used for the head chip for the conventional inkjet image forming apparatus are liquid with viscosity, ink droplets ejected through the nozzle have an elongated shape in the appearance of tails. Further, dots formed by the elongated ink droplets have an oval shape. Thus, a printed matter of high resolution may not be obtained through such oval-shaped dots.